degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Roulette
Love Roulette is the play that is put on by the Grade 11 drama class in Season 11. What is known about the plot so far is that the play is a thinly-veiled portrayal of Eli's most recent break-up with Clare. Cast and Crew Cast *Fiona Coyne as Clara {Clare} *Eli Goldsworthy as Ari {Eli} *Riley Stavros as Jack {Jake} *Chantay Black as Unknown Crew *Written by Eli Goldsworthy *Directed by Fiona Coyne *Supervised by Ms. Dawes *Set design by Jake Martin *Score By Sav Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and Mo Mashkour. Plot In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Eli reveals the plot, "A tale of a high school romance gone wrong. The hero's, {Ari/Eli Goldsworthy} betrayed at the school dance {Vegas Night} by a manipulative lover {Clara/Clare Edwards} whose become obsessed with a religious psycho {Fritz/Fitz}. In Lose Yourself (1), Fiona and Eli talk about how they want the audience to know that Clara {Clare} likes Ari {Eli}. Fiona notices Clare watches Eli "Maybe she stands in a doorway watching him work." Eli doesn't know that Clare's watching him. Jenna and Sav co-write and Sav and Mo co-compose the theme song that takes place during Vegas Night. In Lose Yourself (2), Eli makes some changes to the plot that makes Clara {Clare} the hero in hopes to get Clare back. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Eli changes the play completely so that Ari and Clara {Clare} end up together. Eli also changes the play so that Fritz {Fitz} is no longer the villian and Jack {Jake} is the villian. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Just as the play is about to start, Fiona decide's to fill in for Imogen, since she's 10 minuts late. Quotes *'Clara': "We can’t be together. Because all we would do is spiral into another epic vortex that ends with you crashing a hearse into a wall. We’re all a lost generation." *'Clara': "It’s Vegas Night. A night when dreams come true. But is this a dream, Ari? Or a nightmare?" Ari: "You’re tearing me apart, Clara. Just tell me what you want." Clara: "Oh, I’ll tell you, but not with words." (Clara and Ari Kiss) *'Clara': "Ari, you can't fight Jack." Ari: "He dragged you into this godforsaken casino. He started it." Clara: But I won't be able to live with myself if he finishes it. Please. [Clara caresses Ari's cheek] [Ari kisses Clara and as he turns away Jack appears with a knife] Jack: "Never turn your back on the blade." Ari: (Turns to Clara): "Traitor!" *'Clara': "Wait! Switch drinks." Ari: "Fine by me." Jack: "Fine by me as well." *'Clara': "Ari, there's enough room for you and Jack in the world." Ari: "But, not in your heart, Clara. Not in your heart." *'Ari': "I just hated the way we left things. The truth is, you should be with me, not him. We'll run away. Where no one could ever come between us again. Just you and me against the world." [Clara put her hands in Ari's] Clara: Just you and me against the world." [Clara kisses Ari] Trivia *The play is based on Eli and Clare's relationship and hard times with Fitz. *Eli changed it so that "Clara" is the hero. *Eli changed "Fritz's" name to "Jack" based on Jake. *It will make its apperence on Extraordinary Machine Differences Between Eli/Clare Relationship & Ari/Clara Relationship *Despite that Eli was the reason that things went bad for Eli and Clare, Clara is the reason things go bad in the play. *Despite that Clare was just trying to help Fitz, Clara becomes obsessed with Fritz {Fitz}. Where Clare only talked to Fitz 3 times after coming out of Juvie. *Despite that Clare only went to Vegas Night with Fitz to protect Eli and Adam, Clara betrays Ari by siding with Fritz {Fitz}. Score Writers *Sav Bhandari *Jenna Middleton Composers *Sav Bhandari *Mo Mashkour Lyrics *{Reavealed in Lose Yourself (1)}: (Sung by Jenna): "Look into my room." *{Reavealed in Lose Yourself (2)}: (Sung by Jenna): "I'm running through the hallways of my heart. To try and save my life. I'm running through the hallways of my heart. From the hunter's knife. Line Category:School Programs Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Plays Category:Drama Category:Relationship Issues